Don't Tell
by ViViRose888
Summary: "It's you, Adachi." The words slipped from my mouth before I could even stop them. Adachi had appeared before me, with an intent other than to see Doujima about the case. Rated: M Warning: Lemon, rape, yaoi (obvi) Adachi x Yu I wrote this for a friend.
1. Stop

_Hey, guys. This is a fanfic I wrote for a friend who told me to write a smutty Adachi x Yu fanfic. She's drawing me art, so I had to. Plus it was fun. xD Please don't hate. Reviews are lovely. Warning: Lemon, rape, spanking, dirty stuff, yaoi (obvi)_

_~Vivi_

* * *

"It's you, Adachi." The words slipped from my mouth before I could even stop them. Adachi had appeared before me, with an intent other than to see Doujima about the case. Doujima, my uncle had left the house to visit Nanako at the hospital and I was expect to come up as soon as I finished some last minute homework. Right as I was about to leave, Adachi showed up.

I knew it was odd that he had came to the house without the intention of seeing Doujima and now that I had finally put the pieces together, I knew exactly what was up. Adachi made his way into the house, his innocent features no longer present as he sneered at me. "You knew it was me, huh? The one pushing everyone into the TV?" All I could do was nod as I glared at him. It was one of those times I wish I wasn't at home alone. It would have been nice to at least have Yousuke with me.

"You know, I can't have you going about and meddling with this case anymore. You've already fell in too deep with this and I'm afraid that if you don't stop, I'll have to stop you, myself." Adachi continued on. He had something behind his back, but I couldn't exactly see what it was. "Doujima's out to visit Nanako, correct?"

"Get out of the house." Was all I managed to say. I couldn't locate my weapon at all to be able to fight back and there was no way I'd make it to the kitchen safely without the risk of getting shot or wounded in some way. Instantly, before I could even attempt to think of another idea, I was pushed hard onto the floor, until I landed flat on my back, with my head hitting the tiles.

My head was spinning as I struggled to sit up, only to feel a heavy wait on my stomach. Opening my eyes, I stared right up at Adachi, who straddled my waist, a roll of what seemed to be police tape being played carefully with his long fingers. "What are you going to do with that?" I manage to slur out, still attempting to gain full consciousness.

He started to unravel it, before setting it aside and unbuttoning my jacket. That was when I knew something wasn't right. "Wait! What do you plan on doing?" I hissed as I struggled hard against him to no avail. There was only laughter as my jacket was opened completely, along with my shirt, leaving my chest out in the open for this man.

I lift my arms to push him off of me, but he quickly grabbed my wrists, hoisting them above my head while his free hand ran teasingly down my front. The feeling of it made me shiver in disgust as I grunted, working even harder to try to get him off of me. "You're a sick man, Adachi!" I growled, my grey eyes glaring up at him with all the hatred I could possibly ever harbor.

"Stop struggling and this will be a lot easier on the both of us." He responded with a smirk as he wrapped police tape tightly around my wrists, bounding them together. Even though I pretty much knew what was going to happen, my mind refused to believe that Adachi would actually go to the lengths of having his way with me.

The tape was dragged down, running tightly over my eyes, to where all I could see was a dim yellow. I felt the weight lift off of me and almost sighed with relief, before feeling myself get roughly turned around. Laying on my stomach, with my hands tied above my head and my eyes covered, I felt more tape wrap around my body until it stopped right around my hips. I could feel the tape being tied into a bow and I started to scream, hoping that Doujima came back to see what was taking me so long. Unfortunately, there was no luck with that.

Once I felt smooth hands against my hips, I jerked slightly, only to feel them get tugged down roughly, soon followed by my boxers. My face heated with embarrassment, knowing that I was bare in front of not only a man, but Adachi.

"You've been bad." His voice rang out softly and I could feel the heat radiating near my ear. "Getting involved in things you shouldn't be. Meddling with cases that don't have to do with you." A hard slap was felt against my ass, making me scream out in pain as another one followed suit, and another.

The burning sensation on my bottom was enough to make me shed a few tears and when the spanking ceased, I let out a whimper of relief. "Please let me go." I pleaded, my voice shaking. I never let anyone get to me like this and now that it was happening, I would rather have had him kill me from the beginning.

It almost seemed as if he left for a second, but hearing the metal clanking of a belt told me otherwise. "Your poor ass. It's so red." Adachi cooed huskily as a hand lightly ran over my bottom, making me wince as if expecting another hit. Instead, a finger pressed inside of me, deeply, making me shift uncomfortably.

At the time, it felt as if I was floating outside of my own body and I could hear myself say 'no' over and over again, especially when a second finger was pressed in. I groaned at the unusual, uncomfortable feeling, and I assumed Adachi thought that was a moan of pleasure because he whispered, "You're such a slut, Yu. Do you do this a lot with those friends of yours?"

I shook my head violently. "N-No, not get away from me." I grunted. Apparently Adachi wasn't going to have any of that, because he pulled his fingers out and slapped my ass once more, making me yelp.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so naughty, huh?" He growled, smacking me again even harder this time. I bit my lip, and it must have been really hard, because I could taste the blood on my bottom lip from it.

Adachi had started to gently rub my ass now, whispering what must have been dirty things to me. I couldn't quite catch them, however, as I was praying and hoping it would all end soon. There was a feeling of something pressed against my entrance that was definitely not a finger and I screamed, struggling even harder. There was no way would I ever let someone put their dick inside of me.

It was no use, however, as he pressed hard, breaking through my walls. I could feel myself tearing at how rough he was going, but that didn't stop him from continuously pounding into me, his nails digging into my hips. Warm liquid oozed out of me and I knew it had to be blood because of the familiar smell of metal.

My consciousness was drifting away, or at least it felt like it, until he managed to slow down slightly, grinding his hips into me, enough for his penis to press against my prostate, causing me to see stars. I let out a surprise moan from the feeling, regretting that I was unable to catch myself before it happened. "Oh, you like that?" His voice purred as he did it again and again, just as slowly and gentle as before. "You wanted this, didn't you? You needed to be fucked so badly by someone like me. I'm surprised Doujima didn't get to you first."

The thought of that made me want to mentally gag but I kept my mouth shut as I squirmed from underneath him, determined to not show that the feeling was slightly enjoyable. I could feel myself growing hard and hoped that he wouldn't notice it. The embarrassment was overwelming and I didn't need him to point out that my body liked it even if my mind didn't.

Adachi picked up the pace again, but this time not as rough. He hoisted my ass in the air in order to get at a better angle and I willingly let him, my face crimson with embarrassment and hatred towards myself. "Fuck." Adachi's voice echoed off of the walls as he came inside of me. I could feel myself being filled, and it was a highly unpleasant feeling but it had managed to make me release as well, all over my bare front.

Quickly pulling out, he flipped me and there was an awkward pause as I now laid helpless on my back. "You did enjoy it." He purred, a finger running along my limp shaft before pressing against my mouth. The taste was salty and bitter and I wanted to spit it out, but he forced me to swallow. My eyes widened from behind the police tape as a pair of soft lips pressed against mine roughly.

"I swear to you, I'll kill you next time if you talk to anyone about this and don't drop the fucking case, understand?" His voice growled, inches from my face, before another kiss was felt and I weakly kissed back, not knowing of any other reaction I could have done at the moment.

As soon as he had came, Adachi was gone, leaving me tied up on the floor of the Doujima residence. I struggled, unable to stand from the pain of being raped. My body was too sore and I ended up passing out. The next thing I knew, the tape was being unraveled from me and Doujima stood there, unable to even glance at me as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Go...get cleaned up and then tell me what happened, or don't. Actually, I'm sure I don't even want to know."

I merely nodded my head and stood up shakily, limping up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. Kinda short but I just let my imagination run with it. I haven't written in forever so I'm hoping that this is decent. I hope you enjoyed! _

_~Vivi_


	2. Don't

_Hey, guys! I'm finally back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. A lot of shit had been happening and whatnot, but I woke up this morning and was like "I need to write this." So I did. c: Enjoy!_

_~Vivi_

* * *

"Look, Yu," Dojima sighed, pacing back and forth in my uncomfortably small room. I stared at him with little emotion shown on my face. "You have to help me out here. Who did that to you?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't honestly tell him that his own partner had taken advantage of me. Not only was it embarrassing, but it could only make things worse. What it could do, I was unsure, but all I knew was that it was best to stay silent. At least until I gained the courage to confront one of my friends about it.

At my shrug, Dojima went over to the couch I was sitting on, kneeling in front of me with his hands resting on my shoulders. "Yu, I could get this...person locked up, you know that? Something like this is illegal and they could get thrown in prison for a long time. I can't do anything, though, if you refuse to tell me what you know."

"I had my back turned from the door. Someone snuck up and tied me up, blindfolding me. How could I tell who it was if I couldn't see?" I stated, giving Dojima my usual blank stare. "It was a man, if that makes anything better, but really, I'd like to forget that it ever happened. It's embarrassing enough as it is. Now, could you leave my room? I'm exhausted and I would like to go to sleep and pretend this was all a horrible nightmare."

With that, Dojima stood up. "Fine, if you want to drop it and forget about it, good for you. I can't and I won't. What if Nanako walked in while that was happening? What would you have done? I'm investigating." With that, he left the room, slamming the door. I let out the breath I had been holding in and leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"I should watch the midnight channel tonight."

* * *

"Hey, Yu! I haven't heard from you in a while, man." The familiar voice of Yosuke rang throughout the entire store of Junes. I glanced over at him and gave a slight wave as he ran his way over to me. "So, when are we gonna go inside the TV and fight more shadows? I need some training."

"Soon." I replied as I looked over the bananas in my hand, debating on making Nanako and myself smoothies that night since Dojima was going to be out 'investigating' the situation. He was going around asking any passerby where they were on that day that 'it' had happened. So far, he had no luck. Even Adachi was pretending to help him out, glad that I haven't told anyone. I haven't seen Adachi since that night, though, which was fine by me. I didn't want to see him ever again.

Almost by magic, I jumped at the voice of someone calling out to us. "Hey, boys. What are you up to?" Adachi called out, holding a cabbage firmly in his hand. I sighed and set the bananas down, feeling my smoothie mood quickly drain from me.

"We should be asking you the same thing." I bit back, noticing Yosuke had raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

"Me? Oh, I'm just getting some cabbages. You know how I love these things." He laughed lightly, nudging off my remark as nothing. I rolled my eyes and quickly turned, making my way towards the elevator.

"Ah! Wait, Yu!" Yosuke yelled. I could hear his footsteps as he rushed after me. "What was that about?" He gripped my shoulder as if to stop me from moving but I shrugged it off.

"I just remembered I had to go home and do something. It's nothing." I gave him a tiny grin before getting inside the elevator. Once the door closed, I leaned against the back wall. My legs were shaking and I could feel anger boiling up inside of me.

"What am I doing? I'm not like this." I growled at myself resting my face in my hands. When the door opened, I stepped out, only to see Adachi standing right by the elevator, as if waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I said calmly, trying to relax myself so I didn't cause a scene.

"That was quite a reaction for someone like you." He commented. Adachi was still in character of who he pretended to be, but I could tell he was furious. "Why not come with me for a ride? We can go get something to eat and talk a bit. It seems like you have a lot on your mind."

"I...should actually be getting back to Nanako. I hate to know that she's at the house by herself."

"She'll be just fine. Come with me." The look he gave me let me know that I should just listen. Biting my lip, I nodded my head and followed him out of Junes and toward his car. Getting in the passenger seat, I leaned back against it, gripping the sides tightly, for fear of what was going to happen. If need be, I'd fight him. I wasn't ready to give up just yet. The driver side opened and he got in, before driving off. The ride was silent for the most part and after a while I couldn't even tell where he was taking me.

"We're not going to your house, are we?" I stated after realizing we were leaving Inaba. I gripped the door handle, ready to open it and leap out if I have to.

"No, we're not and if you even think about jumping out of the car, I'll break those pretty little hands of yours." He snapped, glancing at me. I slowly let go of the door handle and leaned back against the seat again.

"Then where are you taking me? If Dojima catches that both of us are missing, he'll grow suspicious. He's already looking into what happened to me and you know that."

"I'm coming back, Yu. You're not." After about five minutes, we pulled into a driveway of a house that seemed to be rundown and in the middle of nowhere. He got out of the car and came around to open my door, before gripping my arm and dragging me out. I struggled against him as he tugged me into the house. It smelt of mold and rust, the furniture looking used and rotted out. With my free hand, I plugged my nose at the scent.

"Get used to it. You're going to be here for a while." Adachi mused as he brought me into a room at the way back. There was a bed that looked almost as if it was about to break and literally nothing else was in the room besides a single tiny window that let a little bit of light in.

"Why me, Adachi?" I asked as I was shoved towards the bed. I turned to look at him, balling my fists. "Why do you have to do this to me? I told you I wouldn't tell and I haven't."

"Without you, your group won't know what to do. You're the leader, right? Without their leader, they're screwed. With you missing, first they'll think you got thrown into a TV. They'll go in and search for you and once they find nothing, they'll give up and think that you've died. I personally think it sounds like a very good idea."

"You're sick." I snapped, sitting down on the bed. "And what are you going to do? Rape me again? Are you just leaving me here to die while you go back to your life in Inaba?"

"I'll be here to visit you, don't worry. You'll be locked in this room until I come back. When I do, you're allowed out, and I'll bring you food and then you entertain me. Doesn't that sound fun?" He laughed at that and all I could do was shudder. Through the small light in the window, I could tell that he was walking toward me and it made me back up until I was sitting on the bed. Feeling him hover over me, my fist reached out, punching him right in the stomach. There was a grunting noise as his shadow knelt over, holding himself. I quickly got up and ran towards the door of the room, only to feel a hand grip my arm and throw me back, my body hitting the wall.

"You can't escape that easily, Yu. It's obvious you forgot the power I hold over you." Adachi seemed to be enjoying all of that a bit too much. He walked to where I sat against the wall and knelt in front of me. I felt his hand run along the side of my face before lips pressed hard against mine. I could feel his teeth bite down on my bottom lip before the taste of blood was present. Adachi pulled back before smacking me hard across the face. I could feel the sting on my cheek and my hand shot up to rub the now swollen jaw.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Adachi said, before walking out, shutting the door behind him. I quickly got up and made my way to the door. As soon as I tugged on the knob, it was obvious that the door was locked from the outside. I was trapped.

"Shit." I muttered, running my hands through my pockets, looking for my cell phone. Upon realizing that it was gone, I growled, punching the door as hard as I could, only to yelp in pain as my hand throbbed from the contact. Defeated, I made my way to the bed and laid down on it, the scratchy material making me itch. There had to be a way to escape.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! Things are definitely going with this now. Please review and tell me what you think and what I could do to make things better. Some ideas might help as well. If you have a good idea, I might even use it. c: Bye bye for now!_

_~Vivi_


End file.
